


The Trinity Saga: Part I - Prophecy

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Since birth, Harry was destined to be the one.  The one to end it all.  With allies new and old, Harry will fight for his future, one even he is not sure exists.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise in any shape or form. If i did, the movies wouldn't be rated PG13. I am just going to say this once, this will be SLASH people, boy on boy action. A lot of it if i can help it. If you don't like that type of thing, you shouldn't be searching for any Harry/Draco fics. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and will not be making any money off of this. This will be a long one, so let's get to it.

 

Chapter 1

Battles were erupting all over the castle grounds as Severus Snape hurried through the courtyards, dragging Draco Malfoy behind him. Snape spared his godson a look, slightly worried about the silenced young man. Draco's face was paler then usual, his hair in disarray with a lost look on his face. Snape sighed and turned back to the situation at hand. The scene on the astronomy tower replaying itself over and over in his head.

“Please Severus.....please...”

Dying words from an old man who had trusted him when no one else would. The only person in the world who believed he could learn from his mistakes and entrusted him with an important task, one vital to their survival. But he knew no matter what happens, he will never get the sound of that voice out of his head, or that pleading look, begging him to put an end to it. He lost his grip on Draco's arm when he tripped slightly over the uneven grounds. Severus uttered a curse under his breath, hoping to get out of the castle without any interruptions. He reached back and found his hand closed upon empty air. He turned around and found Draco starring at him in confusion.

“Wh....what happened? Where are we?”

Hiding his relief at his godson's return to reality, he turned fully around. “Good of you to join me, Mr. Malfoy.” 

Severus watched as the mask slip into place. Gone was the scared young man who just moments ago held a shaking wand at his chance of salvation and replaced with the perfect Malfoy heir, the Slytherin ice prince. 

“Do no speak to me as if I was a child, oh godfather of mine,” sneered Draco, running a hand through his hair to smooth it back into place. He tugged on his clothes to straighten them and gave Severus a cold look.

“Whatever you wish, Mr. Malfoy,” said Severus with a mocking bow at the young man. Ignoring the rage building in the blonde's eyes, he continued, “we should leave his place as soon as possible.”

Draco took a deep breath, trying to get his temper under control. He gave a curt nod to his godfather and followed the older man in silence.

* * * * * * *

Harry dodged another spell and fired a expelliacmus in the direction it came from before looking around wildly. After the events of the astronomy tower, he found the spell placed upon him was broken once Dumbledore fell over the edge. He had raced to the edge, hoping for it all to be a really bad dream, or that he would be safely on the ground, looking up at him and offering those damn lemon drops. But all he saw was Dumbledore lying there lifelessly, body at odd angles. Then anger overtook him and he raced down the steps and emerged onto the grounds. But his delay let his targets escaped. Harry closed his eyes and let his magic work. He didn't know how it was done, but his magic located the trail of Snape's magical signature and Harry set off in that direction at a run. Later when he explain this to Hermonie, she should tell him that it was kind of like a magically tracking device, that he willed his magic to be able to distinguish each person's magical signature and he only focus on one. He would be told that it was very advance magic, usually taught in Auror training, and that many of them couldn't use the technique very well, often mixing up the signature of their targets. Ron would look on in amazement and the twins would thump him on the back in congratulations. At the moment tho, Harry raced towards the Grand entrance when he saw them, Malfoy's blond hair acting as a beacon in the dark. 

“Immobulus!”

Malfoy stopped in his tracks but Snape sidestepped the spell just in time to feel it whizzing him by. He gave an annoyed sigh before turning around and taking the spell off Draco. 

“How may I help you Mr. Potter,” he said with his customary sneer and a glare. It was a glare reserved solely for Potter, one of contempt mixed with respect and something else. He simply doesn't like the boy based on the fact his father was the damnable Jame Potter, the ring leader of the little group who used to torture him when they were still in school. He didn't need any reasons other than that and the fact that Harry looked exactly like his most hated nemesis didn't help. But his eyes, they remind him of the one person who was kind of him in school, Lilly Evan. Severus was never nice to her, he held her in the same regards as James Potter, but she never gave up on him. She would always greet him with a smile, her green eyes sparkling with warm. Even Potter and his little group acted nicer whenever she was around. Those eyes, and Harry inherited them. He can never completely hate the child just for those eyes alone. The respect part was simple. The Dark Lord has been trying to kill this boy since he was a child, and now at the age of 16; this boy, no young man, is not only still alive, but has managed to be strong enough to try to fight against the person who has single handedly ruined his life. He turned and face the wand pointed at him.

“I'll repeat, how may I help you Mr. Potter,” stated Snape while lowering his arm and slipping his wand into his hand.

Harry look stunned for a moment, not expecting the professor to speak to him so civilly. Then reality hit him and his raised his wand at the ready, his scowl in place.

“What do you think I want?”

“Unfortunately, I am not a mind reader. So if there is nothing else, we really should be on our way.” 

The way that Snape spoke, as if they were discussing the weather instead of talking about the ending of a human life pissed Harry off more than he thought possible. He realize Snape has managed to attain a new level of vicious and is definitely making his way higher on Harry's list of people to torture and maim.

“We are talking about your spell on the astronomy tower which killed Dumbledore, ringing any bells?”

Harry had the pleasure of seeing that superior look sliding off of Snape's face. But it only slipped for a second, only to be replace by a a colder look. With a sneer, he gripped his wand tightly while sliding in front of his godson.

“Do not speak as if you understand anything, Mr. Potter,” said Snape with a condescending voice.

A look of disbelieve pass through Harry's face. A low growl showed his displeasure and the fire in his eyes make them look alive. “Do not speak to me as if I was a child, sir , I know what I saw.”

“As what was it that you saw exactly?”

“I saw you and Malfoy there,” Harry pointed his wand at Draco, who could only be partly seen with Snape in front of him, before training his wand once again at Snape, “up on the astronomy tower, facing an old man would could barely talk, let alone defend himself. I saw him give Malfoy a chance to walk away, then you came along and killed him.”

“Riveting,” replied Snape dryly.

“Shut up, how dare you talk about it like nothing,” screamed Harry, his magic leaking out and surrounding him, “he was the only one who trusted you, I knew you couldn't be trusted. Ex death eater my ass.”

For the first time since the encounter, anger flashed through Snape's eyes. “Do not presume you understand anything about me or mine, Mr. Potter.”

“I saw you with my own eyes. What are you going to tell me now, that it wasn't you? That it was some other greasy haired bastard who could pass for your twin? Or was it someone using a Polyjuice potion? But if I remember from your lesson, professor, you can't cast an unforgivable under it's effects.”

 

“There is that Potter arrogance shinning through once again. But it is nice to know you pay some attention in my class.”

Harry growl softly at the jab at his father while Malfoy smirked. It always amazes him how well his godfather can conduct himself in any situation. Harry's magic has completely surrounded him and was giving his eyes and unearthly glow. It was turning Draco on way too much for comfort. He shifted slightly behind his godfather who thankfully had all of Potter's attention. As discreetly as possible, he reached inside his robe and adjusted himself before smoothing his robe. 

Harry was in his own world, his fury for Snape about to explode when he felt eyes on him. His gaze shift slightly and landed on Draco Malfoy. But this Draco Malfoy was different from the one he has known since 11. He was still the same stuck up bastard he has always been, that sneer still attached firmly on his face, but he was look at Harry with a gleam in his eyes. Like a child finding a new toy he really wants to play with. He felt something, like a warmth gathering in his lower belly, an emotion he was not familiar with and definitely didn't expect to get from Malfoy. With his attention diverted, his wild magic receded and his wand dropped slightly. 

“Expelliarmus!”

Snape took the opportunity and disarmed Harry. While he was looking around wildly for his missing wand, Snape casted an disillusionment charm on himself and Malfoy, letting them blend into their surroundings. 

Harry sighed deeply once he saw Snape and Malfoy disappeared before his eyes. He knew what the charm does and knew that there was no one for his for find them without help. He went on searching for his wand before he remember he was a wizard.

“Accio wand!”

He stared at the wand that just flew into his hand. With another sigh, he shoved it into his back pocket and set off to find his friends, wondering how to explain why he let two death eaters escape.

A/N: This story came from reading too many fanfictions. The plot bunny just keep hopping around and would not leave, I keep seeing it everywhere. It will be long, you can probably tell from the title.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: After their escape, Draco is about to face his biggest challenge, the Dark Lord. Will he be able to get out of this meeting intact?  


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, I wish I did. I make no money off of this fanfiction. It's just something that wouldn't go away.

A/N: I am also posting this story on fanfiction.net. It's up to chapter 4 over there since that's where I started posting. It's the same story....for now. Once it starts getting to the sex, I might post the more graphic version here. We'll see.

 

Chapter 2

Severus apparated both himself and Draco in front of a deserted town. Death eaters were apparating in all around them and were all making their way to the mansion located at the middle of the village. It was the perfect place for their headquarters since the whole village was unplottable and has been charms with all sorts of magic so it remains as a ghost town in appearance. It was also just outside of a muggle town, a place no one would suspect the Dark Lord to be operating from. 

Severus waited until most of the Death Eaters went on ahead before proceeding with Draco trailing behind. He turned slightly and found his godson growing paler with each step, his mask of indifference from the castle slipping. Wordlessly, he slowed his pace to give Draco more time to prepare himself. Draco took notice of it but refrain from thanking his godfather vocally. There was no way the man was going to admit about doing something so....sentimental. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he willed himself to be calm. Noticing a glance from Severus, Draco looked down and found his own hands shaking. With a scowl, he clasped his hands together and gripped them tightly.

'Get it together. You're a Malfoy, stop acting like an idiot.' 

It was not a surprise to Draco to find his inner voice sounding exactly like his father. All those years of drilling wouldn't allow for anything else. But despite appearance, he knew his parent love him. Draco knew of the doubt his parents had regarding the ideals of the Dark Lord but then the second coming of Dark Lord had arrived and they were once again stuck. Once you entered the services of the Dark Lord, you do not get a chance to reconsider, as plainly demonstrated by his mother's cousin, Regulus Black. He personally had no real desire to side with the Dark side neither does he wish to join the Light. If possible, Draco would've prefer to stay neutral. But the was impossible, not with the Dark Lord holding his family hostage. 

After what seem like seconds, they arrived in front of the mansion. Snape tilted his head and waited until Draco nodded to push open the door. They were blasted with the sound of talking and laughter while the door closed behind them. They have arrived in the foyer of the mansion, with it's white marble columns and enchanted skylight. The open door to the left led to the dinning area where most of the death eaters were gathered, abundant amount of fire whiskey were being passed around. In front of them were marble staircase with a dark red wood railing leading up and splitting into two towards the second floor. They started their way to the right which led into a sitting area when a death eater, one that Draco cannot name, came up to them and ushered them into the dinning room. 

'I've never seen them like this. It's actually kind of frightening,' thought Snape as he sidestepped McNair who tried to hug him once they entered the room. 

Draco merely raised an eyebrow at the display and tried to concentrate on the task ahead. He knew that the Dark Lord would be interested in the events that occurred in that astronomy tower and was sure someone had already inform him of the details. He was so deep in thought he almost miss the urgent tug of his cloak. Draco looked up and realized the room had fallen silent, and that can only mean one thing.

“Severus, the man of the hour. Come forward, and bring young Malfoy with you.”

Voldemort sat upon a throne like chair in front of the fireplace. The snake, Nagini, wrapped itself around the chair, with it head resting on Voldemort's left shoulder, it's glaze unblinking upon the approaching duo. One of Voldemort's hand rests on the arm of the chair while the other was stroking the hair of Bellatrix Lestrange, who was sitting on the floor, her arms coiled around Voldemort's legs and her head in his lap. The rest of the death eaters have stopped their celebrations and gathered around. Draco and Severus stopped in front of the chair and kneed. 

“Severus, I heard news of the event in the astronomy tower at Hogwarts. Well done.”

Severus bowed his head and replied, “Thank you, my Lord, for your praise.”

With the fire behind him, the light casted Voldemort's features into the shadows, so it was unreadable when he turned towards Draco.

“But I believe the task was assigned to young Malfoy here.”

Snape tensed slightly, but not daring to make a move. He gave a worried glance towards Draco to find the latter shaking slightly. He looked up quickly and tried to turn Voldemort's attention back to him.

“My lord, the task was too much for such a young boy, I merely....”

Severus trailed off when Voldemort's head turns toward to him. He lean slightly forward from his seat, bring his face into the light. The hood was thrown back to reveal his pale skin, slitted red eyes, the flat, almost nonexistent nose, and the lip less mouth. Snape suppressed his desire to shuttered and looked down once again. When Voldemort turned his attention to Draco, he breath a small sigh of relieve the Dark Lord had once again retread into the shadows.

“Now Severus, there are no excuses. I already warn you of the consequences of your failure, Draco.”

Draco tried to remain still when two demenators glides passed him, carrying a bundle. He had to bit his lips from crying out when the bundle dumped onto the ground unceremoniously turned out to be his mother. Her skin was so pale it made her look sickly, the blond hair Draco loved so much was matted to her forehead and her breathing was shallowed. The robe she was wearing were torn, showing bruises on her skin and rope burns were apparent on her ankles and wrists. 

“Crucio.”

Voldemort pointed his wand almost lazily from his seat in the dark so only the light from the curse was seen. Narcissa's eyes flew open and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her body arched up from the floor as the curse ran it's course. Another flick of the wand, Narcissa's body dropped onto the floor and heavy breathing were the only sounds in the large room. 

Draco tried to get to his mother only to find himself spelled to the floor on his knees. He look up to see Voldemort once again leaning into the light and was looking at Narcissa like an excited child with a new toy. 

“You were screaming so prettily just a moment ago. Is it because your son is watching?” Voldemort spared Draco a glance and Draco recoiled at the joy he saw in those eyes. Narcissa turned her eyes to her son and gave him a small smile. Slowly, Voldemort got up from his seat, stood looming over Narcissa's body and let out a dry chuckle at the defiant glare she threw at him. He casted the curse again. She bit her lips until it bled to stop from screaming, her head thrashing from side to side, her wild hair tangling and obscuring her face. He lifted the spell just to cast it again before she could catch her breath. 

“No, no, no, no....STOP IT!” screamed Draco as he watched his mother whithering on the floor, “just leave her alone. I was the one who failed, punish me!”

He placed his hands on the floor, trying to lift himself off his knees, only to find his hands spelled to the floor. His shoulder heaved and shook while he tried with all his strength to free himself. It proved to be useless as he felt his muscles protesting. Draco watched as the Crucio was lifted and his mother lay on the floor, her chest rising and falling rapidly, slightly spasming from the after effects of the curse. Then Voldemort caught his eye and smirked before raising his wand.

“The fault of the child always lie with their parents.” 

This time, Narcissa screamed. It was a high pitch screech, a sound that echoed around the silent room and rebounded back to Draco's ears. He watched on helplessly as her back arched upwards, her arms spray out to the side, grasping at the stone tiles, her legs bent at the knees and lifting her body up. He turned to plead with his godfather to find the latter with his head down and knew no help will come from the man. Franticly, he looked around the room to find the occupants either looking on in interest or looking away. He turned to his aunt Bella, hoping her sense of family would prevail and his hope shattered. Bellatrix had a satisfied look in her eyes and her lips were curved upwards in a sadistic smile as she watch her sister in pain. 

With difficulty, Narcissa turned her head towards her son and gave him a smile. Draco almost weep at that smile. He remember from his youth; it was one she would give him whenever he did something particularly clever or cute. She would smooth back his hair, gather him into her arms and kiss him on the cheek before giving him that smile. It was a smile that always reminded him that he was loved, no matter what outward appearance his mother took to face the world. Her lips moved slowly, forming clearly the words soundlessly. He closed his eyes and nodded. He swore he could feel that gentle hand in his hair and the arms around him before a soft touch of lips to his cheeks. 

Then it ended as suddenly as it started. The room was deathly silent as Narcissa hung suspended from the curse but her arms hung limply at her side, her head rolled back exposing her throat. Draco opened his eyes in time to see Voldemort lifted the curse and Narcissa's body dropping to the floor in a heap of limps. Dimly, Draco was aware that he could move his limps again but couldn't seem to find the strength to care. Carelessly, he sat back on his hunches and stared at his mother's lifeless body. 

“Now young Malfoy, it's time to get you marked,” stated Voldemort as he stepped over the body of Narcissa Malfoy and stood in front of Draco. He tilted Draco's face towards him and frowned slightly at the lack of response. He tighten his grip and when no response greeted him, he scowled and raised his wand.

“My lord,” Severus interrupted, he quickly continued when Voldemort turned toward him, his wand still raised, “I don't believe Draco here is ready for the dark mark.”

“There is no such thing as ready or not, it shall be done as I commanded,” Voldemort's voice raised slightly, his displeasure showing clearly on his face. Favorite or not, no one questions the Dark Lord without escaping punishment. 

Severus noticed the look in Voldemort's eyes and quickly lowered his eyes. “My lord, I merely meant that Draco here is not yet worthy of such a privilege of bearing the mark.” 

Voldemort frowned at him before turning back to Draco. By now, the voice of Severus had brought him back to the present and his sense of self preservation kicked in. He schooled his face into the proper expression of servitude before the Dark Lord turned to examine him. It was a tensed few minutes until Voldemort released Draco and stepped over Narcissa's body once again to return to his seat, Bellatrix clinging to him once again as soon as he was seated. 

“Perhaps you are right Severus,” Voldemort's hand returned to it's position in Bellatrix's hair as he continued, “what do you suggest we do with the young Malfoy here?”

“He is one of my best student's in potion. Perhaps he can be allowed to assist me in the lab?”

Voldemort examined the two of them with a tilt of his head, his eyes boring into them. Finally, he gave a small nod of agreement and turned towards his snake and hissed out instructions to her. With a gesture, Severus and Draco were dismissed. Draco watched Nagini wrapped itself around his mother's body and carried her out of the room. With one last look, he straighten his back and bowed to the Dark Lord before following his godfather out of the mansion. As soon as the door was closed, Severus turned to his godson with sorrow in his eyes. Draco raised a hand to stop Severus before anything could be said. With a nod, Severus led the way out of the village, looking away from the silent tears rolling down Draco's cheeks. Once they reached the apparation point, Draco wiped his face and slip his mask back on before following Severus and apparating to Spinner End.


	3. Introductions and Train rides

  
Author's notes: A new character is introduce and Harry's train ride from Hogwarts.   


* * *

Disclaimer: Characters, other than OC, does not belong to me. Not making money of this in any way or form.

Chapter 3

A slight breeze blew through the forest, rustling the leaves and creating a unique melody. The leaves were thick, only allowing a small trickle of moonlight to cast the shadows away. No creatures were seen and the trees sway with the breezy, as if speaking to each other in their own language. A shadow stirred in the darkness and with quick steps made it's way forward. It's steps seemingly never touching the ground as it noiselessly walked through the leaves covering the ground. It walked towards it destination, always in the shadows but not actively seeking shelter in it. In the middle of this forest sat a lake, the moonlight reflecting off itself surface, casting the illusion that it was glowing. The shadow made it's way to the willow tree by the side of the lake, it's branches dipping into the water. It leaned against the trunk and waited. 

“Good evening princeling.”

The shadow pushed itself away from the tree and around the trunk to find her sitting, leaning against the tree and facing the lake. With her eyes closed, she swept her waist length hair over one side of her shoulders and tilted her head up to the moon. A gust of wind blew past, carrying the leaves and making them dance playfully around her. She reached out her pale hand as if caressing the wind and smiled. He stepped into the light and kneed beside her. The moonlight catching in his silver hair, illuminating him and yet hiding him in the light. His features sharp, with a high ridge nose, slight squared jaw, and ice blue eyes. He wore a dark tunic with the collar loose, showing off his slightly tanned skin and the necklace underneath. A silver chain with a pendant of Celtic knots. He waited in silences, the sound of his breathing barely above the rustling leaves. As the wind died down, she lowered her hand and opened her eyes. Bright emeralds meet ice blue in greeting. After a moment, she gave a small sigh and broke the gaze first. Taking his offered hand, she raised herself up from the ground and shook her dress to rid herself of any stray leaves. Her gown of forest green shimmered, the corset style top showing off her silver necklace with a dragon at rest. The shoulders cut trail off into flowing sleeves while the loose skirt were fitted with many slits for easy movement. It trailed to the ground, rustling the leaves as she straighten. Her emerald eyes large and bright, catching the moonlight into them and she leaned into his hand which cupped her cheek and slightly pointed chin. She lingered for a moment before pulling away. 

“It's time.”

His eyes showed panic for a moment before disappearing. He tilted her face towards him and shook his head.

“No. There is no need for you to go.”

She cupped his hand with hers before pulling away once again. With a small smile, she shook her head, her bells woven into her hair twinkling.

“I made a promise, and I will not go back on it.”

He rushed forward and gathered her into his arms. She struggled for only a second before returning the embrace. 

“Something will happen, I can sense it,” he whispered into her hair and his grip tighten.

“Then it was meant to be.”

He pulled her away sharply and looked into those eyes. “No, nothing will happen if you just stay,” he said imploringly.

“I refuse to wonder what if,” she replied forcefully, “I will not go back on my words.”

They stared at each other, neither willing to back down first. Another gust of wind blew by and he can feel her tension. With a sigh, he released her and turned away. A pair of pale arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he felt her head resting against her back.

“I will come back, I promise you.”

He held onto her hands just a while longer before giving a small nod. He turned to face her and he lean down to share a soft kiss. He held her against his chest tightly, as if memorizing the feel of her before stepping back. He imprinted her image of this moment into his mind. His beloved in her attire, glowing in the moonlight, those emerald eyes glowing unnatural bright in the darkness. Clouds passed above, blocking the moon and covering the forest in complete darkness. It passed, letting the moonlight shine once again on the now empty spot where she stood. After another moment, he too disappeared without a sound.

(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)

They once again boarded the Hogwart's express after another long year. But the atmosphere was subdue, the train ride was as silent as a grave yard. Many of the parents had came to the school and collected their children, or in some cases their bodies, after Dumbledore's funeral. Most of the student's were able to escape the attack unharmed but some had became young causalities of the war. Harry wasn't sure if he knew any of the ones who died, with all the confusions and events that were mere blurs to him. From his seat by the window, he could tell that there were only a hand full of student's from each house boarded the train. All except the 6th year Syltherins. After the death eater's attacks on the castle, all of them disappeared. Whether it was because they had gone to join Voldemort or had left for fear of retaliations by the remaining students no one was sure. 

He pressed his head against the window and stare unseeingly at the passing scenery. Across from him, Ron sat slouched in his seat, his left arm unconsciously nursing his right. During the battle, he was hit with a cutting curse, similar to the one Harry had used on Malfoy in that bathroom, but it's effect were weaker. Madam Pomprey has issued Ron several potions to counter the curse lace within the wound and he was expected to make a full recovery. Hermonie sat next to Ron, her face buried in another thick tome of ancient facts. Ever since Harry told them about the Horcuxes, she has done nothing but research. She barely slept, only eating when she was reminded which showed on her face. Her features were pale and sunken, dark circles permanently under her eyes. Harry wasn't looking any better. At all hours of the day, Voldemort would send images of torture and pain through their link, keeping Harry from getting any rest. Harry was sure that eventually he was be driven crazy by those images so had taken up where Snape had left off in their Occlumency lessons. It wasn't turning out as bad as he thought it would. He was able to take naps and was now able to tell Hermonie off for not getting any sleep. With a sigh, he reached up and rub his scar as it twitched. It happens so often now he would think something was wrong if it wasn't hurting. He focus once again to the passing scenery and let his mind wander.

How am I going to get out of Uncle Vernon's house without people knowing? Harry looked over at his friends. Getting pass Ron might not be a problem, he'll be mad but probably won't be able to track me down without help. Harry feel bad about his opinion of his friend but pushed it away and turned to look at Hermonie. But this one, this one will be trouble. Harry frowned. She will probably station herself in the garden if she even suspect me of trying anything. He looked away quickly when Hermonie quirked an eyebrow at him over the top of her book. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when she submerge into the text again. He rest his chin in his hands as he went back to staring outside the window. 

Harry jumped and pulled out his wand when someone touched him on the shoulders. He found Ron with his hands up in surrender. Breathing a sigh of relieve, he withdrew his wand and sat down.

“Ron, do not do that.”

“I've been calling your name for a while. What got you thinking so much?” Ron look at him curiously. Harry faked a couch and avoided his gaze.

“Nothing Ron, just got lost in the scenery is all.”

Harry and Ron both turned towards when she snorted in disbelieve. Harry sent Ron a questioning look and received a shrug in return. Harry cleared his throat waited.

“Am I missing something here?” Ron asked looking between the two of them. Harry shook his head and turned his gaze to Hermonie.

Without look up from her book, Hermonie let out a small sign. One that the boys understood to meaning they were idiots. “Harry is thinking of ways to leave his uncle without us noticing so he can go search for Horcuxes by himself.”

Ron look towards Harry, and the latter shook his head vehemently. Ron narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Harry directed his gaze to the cover of Hermonie's book and coughed slightly.

“Hermonie! What are you talking about! I would never....”

Hermonie met Harry's eyes over the top of her book. Harry tried really hard not to look away because he knew if he did, Ron would definitely believe Hermonie and he would have two people guarding outside his uncle's house, not including any of the other Weasley clan or order members. Harry tried sending threatening looks but Hermonie merely raise her eyebrow, mocking him. He took a deep breath and huffed out his chest, she snorted. 

I am the boy who lived. I am supposed to be feared. Even old Voldie is afraid of me....well kinda. I am a powerful wizard, how can she just.....ah screw it.

Harry lowered his head and cradled it between his hands. Hermonie smirked.

“Harry!”

“I'm sorry Ron! Damn it Hermonie, how the hell did you know?”

Hermonie slowly marked her page and closed the book. She smoothed down Harry's wild hair until he looked up at her. “I've known you since you were 11, I would like to think I know you pretty well.”

He slouched back onto his seat and ran a hand through his hair. “It's too dangerous. I can't let you do this.”

“We've been through this so many time, we want to help,” replied Hermonie, placing her book into her backpack. 

“But you have families to think about. No good can come from being with me, I'm sure you are well aware of that.”

“Harry.....” 

“No Hermonie. You know it's true,” Harry buried his hands in his hair and tugged, messing up his already messy hair. Silence filled the cabin and they all looked away from one another. Surprisingly, it was Ron who spoke up first.

“Listen, I don't want to be in a war, but waiting at the edge of one is even worse. If nothing else, I want to know that I did something instead of just sitting back and waiting for you to save us all.”

Silence greeted Ron's speech and he looked around in confusion. Harry and Hermonie were looking at him with an expression close to awe. He looked around nervously when they stared at him unnervingly and ran his hand through his hair.

“W...what? Is my hair purple or something? I swear if it's from that box of candy from Fred and George I'll....”

“No, nothing like that,” replied Hermonie, patting his shoulder in a comforting manner, “you just said something really insightful. We're kinda surprised is all.”

Ron looked towards Harry who nodded enthusiastically. With an uncertain look, Ron lowered his hand and smiled sheepishly. The rest of the trip passed by with small talk and they were visited by some of their friends. They finally arrived at Kings Cross and was greeted by Ginny and Neville at the door. They exited the train and went through the barrier to be greeted with a surprising sight. The train station was filled with Aurors, with no muggles in sight. The group looked at each other and turned when Harry's name was called. They turn to find Kingsley Shacklebolt waving them over. On their way towards him, Neville was approached by another Auror and led away. Harry smiled reassuringly at the nervous boy and watched as he disappear around a corner. 

“Good afternoon all,” greeted Shacklebolt when they arrived in front of him, “let's get going.”

The group followed him in silence as they made their way through the station. Groups of students were gathered around aurors who seems to be leading them off into different directions. It looked very much like a field trip and Harry saw Ron and Ginny exchanged a questioning look. He took a glance to his left and let out a snicker before clamping a hand over his mouth. He looked away at the death glare sent his way from Hermonie. She kept opening and closing her mouth, swallowing the words she was dying to ask. Ron and Ginny quickly looked away when she turned her glaze to them. They all know she was dying to find out what was happening but her politeness was holding her back. Finally, she fling her hair over her shoulder and marched up to Shacklebolt who was leading the group. Ron and Ginny fell into steps with Harry and watched on in amusement. Shacklebolt turned when he felt someone tapping his arm and a slightly timid “Excuse me” was heard. He almost fell over from the closeup of Hermonie face in his as the young witch open her mouth.

“I would like to know what is happening. Why are the Aurors out in muggle London in robes? Why are there no muggles? Where are the parents? Where are the students being led to? Where are we going? Is this because of V...Voldemort? Is there a threat? Is this about Harry? Can we help?”

Harry, Ron and Ginny busted out laughing at the look on Shacklebolt's face after Hermonie pause to take a break. Hermonie huffed and ignored them, turning her full attention to the auror and stood waiting. After regaining his composure, Shacklebolt mentioned for them to continue down the hallway.

“Miss Grainger, everything is fine. There are no news about the Dark Lord and there hasn't been an direct threats against Harry. All this is a precaution. With everything that has happened at Hogwarts, the ministry feels it's safer for the students to be escorted, just in case. The aurors are taking the students home with side apparations. That should answer all of your questions?” he gave a small smile when she turned pink and nodded. They turned down the hallway and into the first room on the right as her friends made fun of her.

“Mr and Ms Weasley, Moody here will be your escort,” said Shacklebolt and pointed at the approaching figure. Ron eye the new arrival nervously and Ginny gave him a smile. Moody merely grunted and steered them away. Ron managed to turn and utter a goodbye to Harry and Hermonie before disappearing with his sister. 

“And Ms Grainger will be escorted by Tonks.” A loud crash followed his statement and they turn to watch Tonks picking up a garbage bin. She smiled sheepishly and greeted Harry. Before leaving with Tonks, Hermonie turned and gave Harry a hug. She grabbed him around the neck and lean close to his ear.

“You will be at your Uncle Vernon's house when we come pick you up. If you so much as think of leaving, you'll wish you were dealing with Voldemort instead.”

She pulled back, gave him a bright smile, and kissed him on the cheek. Stunned, Harry watched as she and Tonks turn and disappeared. He shook his head slowly and smiled. Turning his attention to Shacklebolt, he grabbed the arm offered to him and closed his eyes. It was one of the most uncomfortable things he had ever experience. It was like being squeeze through a tube.

Harry felt his feet touch the ground and slowly opened his eyes. It took a moment for the dizziness to disappear and he quickly let go of the hand he was holding on to. Shacklebolt gave him a smile of understanding and walked towards number 4 Pivet Drive, with Harry following reluantely. 

“Mr. Shacklebolt, do you know where my owl is?”

“Please, call me Kingsley. And your owl should be in your room along with your trunk.”

Harry nodded in thanks and walked towards the front door while Kingsley stood by the curb. With a final wave of farewell, Harry opened the door and let himself in. The television was blaring in the family room and he could see his aunt in the kitchen cleaning. He found his uncle and cousin in the family room, watching an old rerun of comedy show. Dudley gave him a glance before returning to his show and stuffing his face with ice cream. No one else made any mention of his arrival and he was grateful at being ignored. He quickly made his way up the stairs to his room and found his trunk in the room along with Hedwig in her cage. He closed the door and opened the latch to the cage. Hedwig flew out of the open window and stood on the branch outside his room. Harry waved her off, so she can go spread her wings. She gave him a reassuring hoot before taking off. Harry turned from the window and with a deep sight, flung himself on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

“This is going to be a long summer.”


End file.
